Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 03
A Nazarick Theatre Production ~ Snow White ~ (劇団ナザリック〜白雪姫〜) is the third chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary The chapter begins with Shalltear Bloodfallen and Albedo starring in a play both as Snow White. The play is hosted in Nazarick Theater where Ainz Ooal Gown and Demiurge are watching the performance. The performance was brought forth by the Albedo and Shalltear upon taking Ainz words that "acting would be a useful skill for negotiation or infiltration". Ainz is confused by the fact the two female Floor Guardians as double-casting as Snow White. The two women reason in splitting the Snow White character is through the description of Snow White having "skin as a pale as snow," and hair as black as "ebony." The two having the requisite characteristics agree to share the role to win Ainz's affection. Demiurge assures Ainz despite the play having two Snow Whites, the story will proceed accordingly to the one from the library. In addition, to make sure there will not be any complications, Demiurge rewrote the script. Ainz comments that Demiurge who be perfect as an actor, but the demon declined an active role to that of a director to instruct the actors using cue cards. Aura Bella Fiora acting as the narrator introduces the audience to Snow White's jealous stepmother, who is played by Mare Bello Fiore. The evil queen commands her magic mirror who is the fairest one of all. Ainz notes that Mare's part in the play is a miscast, however, he sees it as beneficial as it will be a good experience. Cocytus takes the role as the magic mirror, declaring Ainz to be the fairest as a given and later Snow White. Mare orders Snow White must die. Aura goes on to continue with the story, stating that the evil queen sent out her knight to kill Snow White. The knight is seemingly Touch Me, however, it is actually Pandora's Actor. The knight unwilling to kill, orders Snow White to run. Snow White wanders aimlessly through the forest, meeting the Seven Pleiades. The evil queen learning that Snow White survives, from the magic mirror, disguises herself as an apple seller, gives poisoned apples to Snow White. The story progresses of the Pleiades discovering the bodies, one which includes a crying scene. All of the Pleiades, manage to bring tears. However, Narberal Gamma has trouble initially until she brings forth an idea of the possibility of Ainz leaving Nazarick forever. The rest of the maids and Ainz are at a loss as to why Narberal is acting so passionate. The bodies of Snow White are interned in coffins. Pandora's Actor now as Ainz Ooal Gown rides upon Hamsuke taking the role of the prince that will awaken the two. Ainz expects that Pandora's Actor will kiss the women, however instead the doppelgänger uses a chop on the head. Snow White ends up marrying Ainz and the queen is surprisingly invited. Though her ending is rather dark as she is forced to wear red hot slippers. Ainz wonders if the last scene was acting as the curtain closes. Character Appearance *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Albedo *Ainz Ooal Gown *Demiurge *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *Cocytus *Touch Me (Cameo) *Pandora's Actor *CZ2I28 Delta *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *Sebas Tian *Yuri Alpha *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Hamsuke Known Locations *Great Tomb of Nazarick ** Nazarick Theater Chapter Notes *This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace May 2017 Issue. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters